breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Joey Dixon
|Category = Yes }} Joey Dixon is a University of New Mexico film student whom Jimmy McGill hires as his personal camera operator for Saul Goodman Productions. History Season 1 Jimmy hires Joey and his partner to film him pleading for sympathy. While they are filming, a worker falls off of a billboard. Jimmy rushes up to save the man, while Joey films the whole ordeal and the footage later ends up on the news. Season 2 Jimmy calls Joey and his partner to Geraldine Strauss' house to film a commercial for Davis & Main. Jimmy has a meeting with Joey and his partner about making another commercial for his own law firm. Jimmy takes Joey, his partner and an elderly man named Fudge to a military base in order to get some footage for his commercial. He has Fudge pose as a mute World War II veteran so they can shoot in front of a rare plane. Jimmy takes Joey, his partner and a makeup artist to a local elementary school. Once the students have gone inside from recess, they set up on the playground, with the crew being positioned to film Jimmy standing in front of the flagpole. The shoot is interrupted when the school administrators come out, preparing to kick them out for trespassing. Jimmy manages to talk them down by convincing them that he's doing a documentary on a famous individual who went to the school, specifically Rupert Holmes. Though the makeup artist tries to protest that Holmes was actually from Britain, Jimmy is able to charm the administrators into acquiescing to his requests. Season 3 After shooting a commercial for Duke City Recliners, Jimmy decides to keep most of the proceeds for himself because he paid for airtime out of his own pockets. Joey protests and orders Jimmy divide it evenly, but Jimmy refuses. Next, they go to ABQ In Tune in yet another failed venture to make some money as the music store owners refuse to pay any amount for the commercial which Jimmy has to shoot for free (with a verbal agreement Jimmy gets paid for more commercials in the future) while still paying his interns. The next day, Jimmy returns asking for a down payment of $6500 from the ABQ In Tune owners to proceed with 7 more commercials who refuse despite the fact the commercial actually did bring in more customers. As retribution, Jimmy conducts a plan to feign a loose drumstick on the floor and makes Joey record the incident, thus successfully forcing the owners to pay up. Season 4 As part of his plan to save Huell Babineaux from going to jail, Jimmy hires Joey and his crew to help him trick ADA Suzanne Ericsen. After the plan works, Jimmy gives Joey's crew orders on how to handle future phone calls and reminds Joey that they are paid for the whole day when he asks about if they just have to sit there. A year after Chuck's suicide, Joey and the Sound Guy are hired to cover the dedication of the Charles L. McGill Reading Room and they interview Howard Hamlin. The two thank Howard on behalf of the whole school, only to learn that Howard is a guest and didn't donate the library. Joey and the Sound Guy are confused as they thought they heard someone say that Howard paid for everything, but he tells them that although he wishes he could take credit, he can't. Personality Joey is best described as an impudent, greedy young man with abysmal social skills. He's quite disrespectful to Jimmy, often picking fights with him especially if it's about money. Jimmy despises Joey in return. In the end, all he cares about is the payment he gets out of interning for Jimmy and how much of it. Appearances ''Better Call Saul'' Trivia *Joey's last name comes from a newspaper article shown on AMC's story sync for episode 4, "Hero".Name Confirmation References Category:Better Call Saul characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Saul Goodman Productions Category:Season 1 characters (Better Call Saul) Category:Season 2 characters (Better Call Saul) Category:Season 3 characters (Better Call Saul) Category:Season 4 characters (Better Call Saul)